The Catastrophe
Sylvia's attendance at watching a jellyfish migration is disrupted when Wander becomes attached to a viral "Baby Cakes" video, resulting in him missing everything. It is soon revealed that Little Bits is actually making the video which will put the whole city under her control, and Sylvia must stop her. Episode Summary The episode opens with Sylvia and Wander looking at the crowd before the jellyfish migration over the Statue of the Galactic Guru (one of the most beautiful sights in the galaxy). She looks at their destination, asks "what could go wrong," and Wander vanishes. She starts to look for Wander, and finds him buying a "jellyfishglobe." Sylvia reminds Wander that they should get moving if they want to see the statue in time, but he runs off again. He continues to get distracted by the street vendors, much to Sylvia's dismay. it's almost sundown, and Wander is distracted by a cute video of a kitten playing a keyboard in a vending machine. Sylvia tries to get him to move on, but he claims that he has to have it. Wander and Sylvia are finally on their way, the former staring down at the cat video he bought. He keeps giving Sylvia reports about what the cat is doing, though she simply says "I don't do cute." Sylvia suddenly realizes that Wander is transfixed by the video. She tries to distract him, to no avail. Wander even ignores someone "needing help." Wander walks out into traffic, still looking down at the video. He somehow survives, then stumbles into a factory making these videos (the cat happens to be doing exactly what Sylvia's doing). Wander ends up wrapped into a cardboard box, loaded into a truck, and completely unaware of his surroundings. Sylvia has to buy Wander out of the vending machine he was sent to. Sylvia realizes it's almost sunset, and rushes Wander to the statue. The sun goes down, and Sylvia turns to Wander, and yells that they missed the whole thing. She takes away his video, and Wander reacts clawing at her like a cat. Slyvia grabs Wander with her tail, and he suddenly calms down. Sylvia finally looks at the video, and realizes that the cat is actually Little Bits. She looks at Wander, and he starts acting like a kitten. She looks at the crowd, to see the jellyfish watching the video. A news report comes on one of the big screens on a building, and the report says that "Babycakes" (Little Bits) is officially "the cutest thing in the galaxy, and if you don't love her, you are a heartless jerk. You can support her by sending all your riches to her." Sylvia finally notices the factory where Little Bits is making her videos. Offscreen, Little Bits comments on how this is so insulting to her, walking by her riches. She reveals in privacy that it will all be worth it when she rule the galaxy. Sylvia and Wander bust into the room, but Wander is transfixed on "Babycakes." Sylvia tries to yell at her, but finds herself talking like Little Bits. Little Bits tries to convince Sylvia just to go along with this. Sylvia breaks Wander's video, and he breaks out of his trance. Sylvia threatens to attack, but Little Bits reminds her that she'd be beating up the cutest thing in the galaxy on camera. Little Bits jumps on a couch in front of the camera. Sylvia humps in front of the camera, and reveals Little Bits' plan to her audience. However, she slips up and falls in the kitty litter with a cardboard box stuck to her tail. Sylvia then sees that everyone is ignoring Little Bits and laughing at her. Little Bits and Sylvia start facing off for attention. Sylvia finally wins, destroying the set. Wander congratulates her from saving everyone from "I don't know what." She walks away, while Little Bits declares revenge. Sylvia walks out to find that she's become an internet celebrity...only to be replaced by a turtle eating pancakes. Wander admits that he regrets not paying attention to the migration...but it's still going! Wander wants to "post a selfie", but Sylvia disapproves, on account of what she went through, so Wander does an imaginary selfie instead. Transcript End Credits The turtle in the viral video continues eating the pancake. Gallery Memorable Quotes N/A Trivia * The entire episode is a satire of the modern cat video obsession. * The credits are inaccurate: turtles eat slowly, much slower than they walk actually. Background Information N/A Errors N/A Production Information * This episode was originally revealed on Zap2it. International premieres * November 21, 2015 (Disney Channel Canada) * February 13, 2016 (Disney XD Turkey) Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * G. Hannelius as Little Bits References Category:Incomplete summaries Category:Wander Category:Sylvia